


Come prendere Dandy per la gola

by ImperialPair



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Come prendere dandy per la golaFandom: Space DandyPairing: Dandy/PrincePrompt: BarbabietolaHo usato questo sito per generare il prompt https://www.palabrasaleatorias.com/parole-casuali.php





	Come prendere Dandy per la gola

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Come prendere dandy per la gola  
> Fandom: Space Dandy  
> Pairing: Dandy/Prince  
> Prompt: Barbabietola  
> Ho usato questo sito per generare il prompt https://www.palabrasaleatorias.com/parole-casuali.php

Prince aveva pensato per mesi e mesi, viaggiato su ogni pianeta esistente, alla ricerca del regalo perfetto per il suo amato Dandy.  
Dopo aver girato in lungo e largo era arrivato alla conclusione che c’erano solo due cose che potevano rubare il cuore del cacciatore: le donne e il cibo.  
Alla fine aveva optato per l’ultima soluzione, rintracciare tutte le prelibatezze inimmaginabili ed era certo che quel ragazzo non avrebbe mai resistito di fronte agli alimenti più buoni dell’Universo.  
Sicuramente avrebbe apprezzato tutte le sue premure tanto che un giorno sarebbe stato suo.  
  
*~~~*  
  
«Dandy, è arrivato un altro pacco»  
Ormai se doveva essere sincero, Dandy non aspettava altro che l’arrivo di quella merce esotica. Ogni volta che Meow lo avvertiva, non poteva far altro che andare a controllare e vedere cos’altro gli avevano spedito.  
Il loro contenuto era così ghiotto, che per uno come lui, sempre a corto di denaro, era una gioia allo stato puro poter mangiare gratis tutte quelle deliziose prelibatezze.  
«Cosa contiene?» Era la domanda che pose all’alieno mentre scartava la confezione dal nastro isolante.  
Rimase quasi di stucco nottando il numero sproporzionato di barbabietoli presenti non vedendo l’ora di potersi finalmente sfamare.  
Quale donna avrebbe potuto avere una simile premura? Era ovviamente ricca e la cosa non è che gli guastassi, ma l’unica cosa che sperava era la rotondità di un sedere che avrebbe voluto palparle fino a consumarlo.  
La mente di Dandy non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare di chi potesse essere la vera idedità della “misteriosa spasimante”: come avrebbe potuto immaginare che in realtà non solo già conosceva tale individio che si firmava con una semplice “P”? Alla fine sappiamo quanto Dandy possa essere stupido, e cosa ne dite se lo lasciamo nella sua beata ignoranza?


End file.
